That Girl Would be the Death of Him
by Freebie
Summary: It's 6th year, James is the ultimate ladies man but he will do anything for Lily Evans. Even though she supposedly 'hates' him, she is the ultimate tease.


That Girl Would be the Death of Him 

**Disclaimer:**  It's all J.K Rowling's I tell you!  (But I own Sarah and Kyla, and whatever resembles a plot).

**Thanks** go to _Amarasaa_ for encouraging me to post this story, that was mainly written for her entertainment.  Together we own the copyright to: James Potter, sex crazed maniac.  _Miss M_ who is used to my weird mind and should be reading!  And importantly, _Quin _for always being there for me in the world of ff.net. 

**Summary:** Okay, the informal one.  I wanted to write a Lily/James story where Lily wasn't an innocent, virginal, goody two shoes who was always right.  I wanted her to know the marauders quite well and not just suddenly get to know them when James actually finally goes out with her.  I wanted her to have an edge, one that made her appealing to James- and this is what I got.  I really do hope you enjoy it as this is my first venture into Lily/James.  So, please, read on.

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫

     It was the beginning of sixth year for the marauders and Lily and her friends at Hogwarts. 

     Lily made her way through the crowds to find Kyla and Sarah- her two best friends.  She watched as old friends united and new ones were made; she had to admit, this year's lot of first years were a sociable bunch.  She smiled at a group of nervous looking first year's and then continued with her search.  She spotted Sarah through the crowds; Lily smiled.  Sarah wasn't even on the train yet and she was arguing.

     "No! No, no, no, no, no!" Sarah shouted.

     "YES!"  Sirius yelled back.

     Lily rolled her eyes at them and looked at Remus who was standing next to them amused.

     "Future of Puddlemere United this season," he explained to her.

     Lily rolled her eyes again.  Remus grinned and said, "Good to see you, Lily."

     "You too Remus," she said with a smile and quick hug.

     The two briefly smiled at each other as Sirius and Sarah snapped out of their argument.

     "Hey, Lil!" Sirius exclaimed.

     "Hey, Sirius!"  Lily smiled back as Sirius engulfed her in a bear hug.

     "Can't breathe!" she choked out.

     "Sorry!" Sirius said sheepishly as he released her.

     "Lily!"  Sarah squealed.

     Lily and Sarah vaguely heard Sirius ask Remus why girls had to squeal so much; they ignored him.

     "Sarah!" the two girls embraced.

     A moment later, Sirius and Remus saw a girl running towards them- she joined in the hug and the three girls laughed.

     "Hey, Kyla!"

     "Hi!" she said as she flipped her brown hair over her shoulder; she turned to the guys.  "Hey, you two!"

     After they had all embraced and greeted each other, Sirius asked them "So, how were your summer's?"

     All replied in the affirmative except for Lily.  She shrugged and only had to say one word:  "Petunia."

     "If I ever meet her, I'm going to hex her for forever and a day," Sirius threatened.

     Lily smiled, "You have my blessing."

    Before anything else could be said, a tall boy with messy black hair walked up to them.

     "Prongs!"  Sirius yelled.

     James grinned, "Padfoot, my man!"

     James exchanged claps on the back and "Good to see you," 's  from Remus and Sirius- they were too manly to hug- hugging was for girls.

     He looked at the three girls.  "Good to see you ladies!"

     Kyla smiled at him, "Hi, James!"

     Sarah acknowledged him with a cool nod (she had been a victim of the 'Potter charm'- together for a week: arranged a date on Sunday; had the date on Tuesday; had sex on Saturday; she was dumped on Sunday.  What can I say?  Sarah was an……impulsive person).

     Lily looked at him, "Potter," she greeted.

     "Evans!" he replied as if she were his lifelong friend.  He draped an arm around her shoulders, "Long time no see!"

     "Fortunately," she replied, as the bell to board the Hogwarts Express went.

     "I'm hurt."

     "Sorry, Potter.  Didn't realise you were so fragile," she smirked.

     "He's not!" Sarah added.  "Anything but!"

     Kyla, Remus and Sirius laughed.

     James took it in his stride, "She's right you know, Evans.  You can be rough with me anytime."

     She glared at him, "I'll decline that offer, thanks.  Now if you could kindly remove your arm before I break it."  He moved it quickly- Lily's threats were not idle.

     She looked at Kyla and Sarah; the three picked up their trunks and the three boys watched as to brunettes and a redhead disappeared onto the train.

     Remus looked at James.  "'You can be rough with me anytime?'" he questioned.

     Sirius doubled over with laughter.

     James had the decency to blush, "Didn't Wormtail say he'd meet us on the train?"

     With that James strode ahead with Sirius and Remus following with knowing smirks on their faces.

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫

     Lily rolled her eyes as she heard another bang; Sarah and Kyla looked at the boys in disgust.

     "You're nearly 16 years old and you still play exploding snap?" Kyla snapped at them.

     "Well, Kyla, dearest, do you know of anything better to do?" Sirius replied.

     "I do!" Lily answered.

     "Oh!  Enlighten us!" Sirius exclaimed sarcastically.

     Lily eyed him coolly, "We need to get changed.  Therefore you can leave.  Is that better?"

     "I can think of something  better!" James piped up.

     "What?" Peter asked.

     "We stay while they change!" James happily responded.

     Lily looked at him, "Potter, how about…no?  Get out," she said calmly.

     "But, flower-"

     "NOW!" she screamed.

     He gulped.

     "Let's go, guys," Remus said before Lily performed an unforgivable curse on James. 

     He led them out of the carriage, leaving the three girls behind.

     Sarah sighed, "What is wrong with him?"

     Kyla smirked, "Well, it seems the boy cannot get his mind out of the gutter!"

     "Tell me about it," Lily replied.  "But why  is it always me he accosts?"

     Sarah smiled, "Well… he's a boy who likes a challenge.  What's a bigger challenge than Lily Evans?  The girl who supposedly hates him?"

     "I do not hate him!"  Lily replied indignantly, whilst searching for her robes.  "Just strongly dislike him."

     "Also, I think he thinks you're still a virgin," Kyla added.

     "What the hell does that have to do with it?" Sarah asked.

     "James thinks he's God's gift to women- You should know, Sarah."  Sarah nodded her head in agreement to Kyla's statement.  "Therefore he wants your first time to be the _best_- in _his_ opinion," Kyla explained.

     "How moving," Lily said sarcastically.  "It's a shame I'm not a virgin."

     Kyla and Sarah laughed, "He'll be shattered when he finds out you weren't for most of fifth year!"  Kyla exclaimed.

     "Wow.  He'll have a heart attack," Sarah said.  She thought for a moment.  "Tell him."

     Lily laughed, "No!  It's none of his business!"

     "But I want to see his reaction…… Tell him while he's eating!  He'll choke!"

     "You're evil, Sarah!" Kyla laughed out.

     "I know!" Sarah replied cheerfully.

     "Girls!" Lily exclaimed.  "We're here!"

     "Home sweet home," Kyla muttered.

     "Home sweet home," Lily and Sarah repeated.

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫

     It was the start of year feast and Lily shot another disgusted look at Sirius who was eating opposite her.  "Sirius, kindly stop showering me with your spit and half chewed food."

     "Sorry," he mumbled and then continued shovelling food in his mouth.

     Lily looked around.  Sarah and James were arguing.  She would have stopped them, but it was funnier to watch them; Kyla was eyeing Sirius with obvious disgust; and Remus was listening to something Peter was saying.  She turned back to James and Sarah.

     "That is such a lie!" James exclaimed.

     "Oh really?  So all those remarks to Marie were a joke?" Sarah shot back.

     "Well…"

     "Exactly!"  Sarah half-shouted.  "All you ever think about is getting laid!"  by now the had Sirius', Kyla's, Remus' and Peter's attention.

     "Hey!  I think about other things!"

     "Like snogging?"  she asked sarcastically.

     "Well, actually… yeah."

     "You are unbelievable!" she yelled; most of Gryffindor table were now watching.

     "Why!  Thank you!" he replied whilst rubbing his fingernails against his shirt.  "You weren't so bad yourself, Sarah."

     "I do not believe you sometimes!"  Sarah screamed.

     "Hey, don't get your knickers in a twist," James replied, irritableness showing in his voice.

     "Oh!  I won't!  You seemed to manage that all by yourself!" Sarah snapped, she then got up and stomped out.

     Everyone was silent for a few minutes, until someone cleared their throat.  Dumbledore.

     "Well, now that is done. Let the feast continue!"  he said, merriness in his eyes.

     "Already on it!" Sirius replied as he sprayed Lily once again; he got kicked and heard Lily hiss:

     "You do that again and next time I'll kick you where it hurts."

     Sirius winced, she had done it before, and, boy, did a kick from Lily Evans _hurt_.  Just because she was a prefect did not mean she was all sweet and innocent.

     Sirius turned to James, "You twisted her knickers?"

     James glared at Sirius as Lily snorted.  He turned to her, "I'll twist your knickers for you anytime, Evans," he said with an impish grin.

     "I would take you up on that offer," his jaw dropped.  "But I have a friend in need," she replied with a smirk.

     As she got up, she smirked at him again, "But don't worry; I'll take you up on that offer someday."

     His jaw dropped again- there really was a God.  As she walked away he kept his eyes focused on her butt.

     "In your dreams!" Kyla said, reading his thought (or the look on his face).  "She was kidding!"  She got up and muttered as she walked away: "Sex crazed maniac."

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫

     James and Sirius walked into their dormitory.  Remus was doing rounds with a new fifth year prefect- teaching her the ropes and Peter was doing some last minute homework in the common room.

     "G'night, mate," Sirius said as he collapsed onto his bed.

     "Night, Padfoot," James replied.

     Sirius was already fast asleep.

     James smiled and turned around to face his bed- that's when he saw them.  A pair of black knickers were lying on his bed.

     That girl would be the death of him.

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫

A/N: There we have it.  Tell me what you think! I will try and update as soon as possible.

~Freebs


End file.
